Super Mario Galaxy
Super Mario Galaxy is a video game for the Nintendo Wii, the first of the Super Mario Galaxy series. It came out on November 1, 2007. It is rated 3+ for PAL, rated E for the ESRB, and rated 3 for the PEGI. Like its sequel, this one takes place in space. Mario enters outer space after he finds his plans to attend the Star Festival ruined and Princess Peach is kidnapped. Story Princess Peach invited Mario to her castle to give him a present at the Star Festival. Mario met some Toads on his way to get the present she planned. When he is at the center plaza of Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser attacked with his airships and one big flying saucer. Bowser wanted Princess Peach to help him create his new galaxy. He froze all the Toads into crystals and approached to Princess Peach's Castle. Mario was just in time to get to the front door of the castle when the flying saucer shot out blue lasers and cut a circle around the castle. The airships lifted the castle out to the space. Just then in space, a Magikoopa shot Mario to a distant planet where he and 3 Lumas meet. When he completed his challenge to get his first Grand Star, he flies to the Comet Observatory which was powerless, but the Grand Star charged up half of the observatory's power, then the Terrace was available. Then Mario meets Rosalina. Rosalina tells him that he needs to help her retrieve some Grand Stars to recover the observatory's power, then the observatory can fly to the center of the galaxy to rescue Princess Peach. Through Mario's adventures, he fights Bowser Jr and Bowser, and some other bosses. When four power stars are restored and you have enough power stars, you can travel to the center of the universe and fight bowser for the final time to save princess peach and the universe. Bowser's galaxy empire explodes. Once you get 120 power stars, you can travel to Grand Finale Galaxy and play as Luigi. Gameplay Controls Super Mario Galaxy has several innovations and additions to the basic 3D Mario game concept. Mario is controlling with the analog stick and can jump with A. The Z button on the nunchuck is crouch. Mario can do somersaults and do long jumps, and in this game, high jumps. The C centers the camera behind Mario, while the control pad can adjust the camera angle manually. By pressing the upper part of the d-pad, the player can enter a first person perspective. The game also uses the motion sensors of the Wii remote. The pointer of the Wii remote appears as the star cursor on the screen. The star cursor can collect star bits. Bosses *Dino Piranha *King Kaliente *Bugaboom *Megaleg *Kamella *Tarantox *Topmaniac *Bouldergeist *Major Burrows *Baron Brrr *Undergrunt Gunner *Kingfin *Fiery Dino Piranha *Bowser Jr *Bowser *Stink Bug Parent Enemies *Amp *Bats *Banzai Bill *Banzai Bill Blaster *Big Pokey *Big Thorny Flowers *Big amp *Big Goomba *Blooper *Bob-omb (With and without legs) *Bomb Boo *Boos *Bomp *Boo *Boulder *Bramble *Bullet Bill *Cannonball *Cataquack *Cheep-Cheep *Chomp (Golden and normal) *Clampy *Cluckboom *Crabber *Dry Bones *Flipbug *Goombeetle *Gringill *Jack O'Goomba * *Thwomps *Incoming Chomp (Small and large) *Octoombas *Wigglers Category:Games Category:Super Mario Galaxy